While it is well known in the art to provide arm or shoulder engagement attachments for rifle gunstocks, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,442,042; 3,209,481, and 3,324,588 to William V. T. Gilbert, and 4,296,566 to Conrad H. Campos, which utilize stock extensions to the back of the user for sighting positionment, it has been found that a conventional stock can be made adequate in absorbing the recoil. The surfaces of the conventional stock, however, are not so configured for the hands of the user to retain maximum grip on the stock to fully absorb the recoil. The length of the stock is such that the butt is seated against the shoulder of the user when in firing position.
The present invention constitutes an improvement over previous gunstocks and provides an improved gunstock for the user, with a shortened gunstock having contoured gripping surfaces which provides maximum grip for complete absorbtion of recoil.